castleminerzfandomcom-20200215-history
Castle Miner Z Wiki
thumb|550px|Right|CastleMiner Z Fan Made Trailer (Made by QuSc xXghostXx) Welcome to the CastleMiner Z Wiki! Welcome to the official Wiki for CastleMiner Z. Here you can find all information needed about the Xbox Live Indie Game. The information available to you ranges from weapons, tools, tactics, and enemies. Help out the Community any way you can from suggesting updates on blogs to adding honest information from the game CastleMiner Z. For more information from the game, you can check on the original CastleMiner Wiki and add on your knowledge from their thanks for coming to our Wiki. For additional information, please visit the general information page, which gives stats, facts, and a synopsis of the game. Introduction CastleMiner Z is an online co-op survival horror game in a block based environment inspired by the recent Indie hit, Minecraft. Travel with your Avatar with your friends in a huge spanning and ever-changing world while defending yourself from the zombie horde by building protective structures and weapons to aid you. Mine the world for resources to craft the weapons that you will need to survive and most importantly, watch out for Dragons because you'll need all your friends to fight those monsters. Check out the Tutorial or Controls to see how to get started with ease. If you just bought the game, be sure to check out these various pages for more information: *Mobs *Health *Weapons *Tools *Crafting Menu Please Help! If you feel you have any solid information regarding anything within the CastleMiner Z world, please feel free to add a page and write about it. Also, feel free to edit any post you see, only if you think the information is invalid or you think you could add to it. Please try to keep good spelling and grammar. If you have any photos of CastleMiner Z, please upload them. Latest activity Disclamier While we know about CastleMiner Z and many games, CastleMiner Z can be compared to Minecraft, which is now in the Xbox live Market, in any way. If you dislike this game or wiki and intend to do harm to this site, then it's rather best for you to leave because we won't accept any vulgar editing or commenting on our site. Yes, we can see your comments and what you have been doing by simply looking at the "Wiki Activity" and even see when you post your comments on this site. Griefing is easily dealt with here, so don't get any funny ideas and waste your and our time. Minecraft was actually a clone of Infiniminer, an earlier, similar game, no one can criticize our favorite block based games that clone each other, DigitalDNA thinks so, Mojang thinks so, we should all think so too... Vulgar Commenting: 2hour Block Harassing Staff Members: 1month or More block (Ability to create accounts and send email are Denied) Making Vulgar edits and Comments:2week or More Block Community PlayDate (Expires on July 1st, 2012) Get an exclusive chance to play a game of CastleMiner Z with some of the top staff members of this site. Learn how to build better structures, kill over 100 Undead, and take down a Dragon with ease. These pros know how to play the game and will be happy to select a rare few to play with them, here's what you need to do in order to gain your Community Playdate. #Have a Gold membership and a mic ready when you get invited to the game. #Message Viper999 (Gamertag below) if you want to play. Please do not spam message him, as he is more than happy to report you and bring down your rep. #There are two staff members who play CastleMiner Z occasionally: Dan67 is Zodiac5517 and Viper999 is ''DarkViper999 ''(usually willing to play when online). #Be willing to play for at least half an hour. Community Playdate will end on July 1st, 2012 so be ready to play. - Looking forward to it if it comes through. Don't look forward to conversing with me Dan/Dima (don't know which to call you), as my mic is acting up right now. Pray that it would work to optimal potential. And for those that are still reading this, I share the console with my brother so I'm not on that much. I also only play during the weekends, since I am still in high school. Viper999 22:01, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Poll: Wiki What do you think about the Wiki? Very Good, Helpful Good, Needs More Work Needs a lot of Work To Be Complete Poor (I want to make this Wiki better by editing) Poll:Mobs What's The Toughest Mob you ever fought in Castleminer Z Dragon Demon Skeletons Zombies Category:Browse Category:Home